


Neighbors

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: "A Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black se localizava no Grimmauld Place, 12. No coração de Islington, em Londres. Uma região inteiramente trouxa. Não era como Godric's Hollow, que apesar de trouxa tinha grandes concentrações bruxas, e muito menos como Hogsmeade, inteiramente bruxa. Não, os Black eram a única família bruxa a morar por lá."
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 1





	Neighbors

A Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black se localizava no Grimmauld Place, 12. No coração de Islington, em Londres. Uma região inteiramente trouxa. Não era como Godric’s Hollow, que apesar de trouxa tinha grandes concentrações bruxas, e muito menos como Hogsmeade, inteiramente bruxa. Não, os Black eram a única família bruxa a morar por lá.

Bem, Walburga, Órion, Regulus e Sirius Black eram.

Apesar das famílias sangue puras valorizarem a unidade familiar — sempre e quando ninguém traísse o lema Toujours Pur —, eles não viviam todos juntos na mesma casa. Apesar da mansão Black ser grande, não era o suficiente para que duas famílias ali vivessem — ou isso era o que Walburga argumentava.

A mansão Rosier já era ocupada pelo irmão homem de sua mãe e a família dele, então Druella e Cygnus tinham a sua própria casa com suas três filhas — acontecia algumas vezes nas famílias sangue puras, quando os pais tinham mais de um filho homem. Mesmo assim, todas as reuniões e datas comemorativas aconteciam na Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black.

Os seus pais eram rígidos em sua criação, até certo ponto, mas não se importavam nem um pouco de delegar a responsabilidade de algumas horas de seu dia a Walburga, quando Andrômeda e Narcisa iam visitar os tios e primos.

Narcisa se dava melhor com Regulus, mas Andrômeda amava fugir da sombria mansão com seu primo, Sirius. Eles não eram permitidos a se misturar com trouxas, é claro, mas Walburga era a última mulher da família inteira a desperdiçar seu tempo vigiando crianças, principalmente aquelas duas.

Dali a alguns meses, seria a sua vez de ir para Hogwarts. Bellatrix sempre tentava assustá-las com histórias sobre trasgos e corredores proibidos a visitação em Hogwarts que guardavam maldições, mas Andrômeda era inteligente o suficiente para perceber o quão mentirosa a sua irmã mais velha poderia ser, o quanto que lhe agradava causar o pânico e a dor nas pessoas.

Antes de ir ao colégio, ela sempre acompanhava as irmãs a mansão Black e gostava de escutar as histórias sobre a família, mas a sua parente favorito não era uma Black, era uma Rosier. Uma Rosier que era o braço direito do bruxo das trevas mais temido de todos os tempos, Gellert Grindelwald.

Andrômeda preferia se afastar daqueles assuntos, principalmente quando os adultos trocavam olhares de cumplicidade e começavam a falar orgulhosos sobre o surgimento de outro bruxo das trevas como Grindelwald.

Ela não era rebelde como Sirius, que desafiava aos mais velhos a todo o tempo, sempre escandalizando quando questionava sobre o modo de vivência dos trouxas em refeições em família. Achava engraçado a expressão de repulsa e medo nos rostos dos adultos.

O pavor e o nojo eram sentimentos antagônicos demais.

Era quase como se os bruxos temessem aos trouxas — que ideia absurda.

— E então, os sangues puros tiveram que aceitar que era o único jeito — Sirius estava contando-lhe sobre como o transporte para Hogwarts, um trem, era invenção trouxa — Mas, na época, eles odiaram.

A ideia de que bruxos usassem invenções trouxas para facilitar o dia a dia, algo que nem a magia pudesse resolver, era engraçada.

— O rádio é outra delas! — ele exclamou, parecendo se lembrar, assim que eles sentaram-se nos bancos de um parque próximo da casa — São ondas invisíveis de som que são captadas pela antena, mas aí os bruxos foram lá e puseram alguma magia para funcionar sem... Sinceramente, eu não sei como que funciona.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei como você descobre essas coisas — Andrômeda demonstrou-se surpresa — Tia Walburga ficaria louca se soubesse.

— Mas você não vai contá-la — Sirius deu uma piscadela para ela — E mesmo se contasse, eu não ligaria. Eles já sabem que sou um caso perdido, só seria ruim para você.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Eles viram um carro passar do outro lado da rua, curiosos.

Se Bellatrix não fosse denunciá-la para seus pais, com certeza pegaria estudo dos trouxas para aprender um pouco mais sobre como eles viviam. Era tão interessante, um modo de vida completamente diferente.

— Eu caminho muito por aqui — ele deu de ombros, fingindo falta de interesse — Você descobre muitas coisas escutando as conversas dos outros.

Andrômeda soltou uma risada descrente.

Ah! Com certeza um garoto de 9 anos descobriu sobre “ondas eletromagnéticas” escutando conversas dos trouxas. Como se eles conversassem sobre isso 24 horas por dia.

— E eu posso ter perguntado também — Sirius fingiu inocência — Mas, sério, eles estudam no colégio o funcionamento de um rádio.

— Não faz o menor sentido! Sempre escuto dizer que eletricidade e magia não funcionam juntas — ela disse, franzindo o cenho — Será que podemos pegar qualquer invenção trouxa e simplesmente jogar magia nela?

— Eu queria uma tevelisão bruxa. Consegue imaginar? É um rádio, só que com imagens que se movem! É tipo as fotos! Aliás, as fotos deles não se movem!

Uma foto com sons...

Era difícil de acreditar.

— Tem uma loja dessas coisas depois daqui — ele apontou para algumas ruas adiante — Se quiser dar uma olhada...

Ela olhou para trás, onde a Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black se escondia dos olhares trouxas. Com certeza receberiam uma bronca se descobrissem que eles saíram da casa para se aventurar pelas ruas trouxas.

Eles nem varinha tinham ainda.

— Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho — Sirius levantou-se do banco de um salto, empolgado.

— Não deixe os aurores trouxas te pegarem.

Tinha uma breve ideia de que trouxas não eram acostumados a deixarem crianças soltas por aí, tendo tantos criminosos à solta.

Era interessante como mesmo sem uso de magia, as pessoas podiam cometer crimes umas contra as outras. Eles tinham essas pernas de fogo, que podiam matar igual a Avada Kedavra e eles podiam usar livremente! Em alguns lugares era até mesmo legalizado comprar uma dessas!

Por isso, ela estranhou quando viu um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade caminhar livremente pelo parque. Supôs que ele morava por perto, ou até mesmo os seus pais estivessem com os olhos sobre ele, cuidando para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

As crianças achavam interessante correr pelo parque e chutar aquelas bolas. Francamente, as bolas nem tentavam derrubá-los, não tinha graça nenhuma.

— Vai lá.

Sirius já tinha voltado e ela nem percebeu.

— Qual é a graça de ficar chutando uma bola? — Andrômeda perguntou — Elas nem tentam derrubá-los! Elas não fogem deles quando eles se aproximam! E, que eu saiba, bolas foram feitas para jogar no alto.

— O chute na bola é futebol, jogar a bola para o alto é vôlei.

Tia Walburga teria um infarto se o visse falando com tanta propriedade.

— Ah! Vamos lá!

Ele levantou-se e foi sozinho. Andrômeda cruzou os braços e levantou as sobrancelhas. Quantas vezes Sirius já tinha jogado bola com garotos trouxas sem que a sua família soubesse?

Ficou observando os garotos correrem e perguntou-se qual seria o objetivo daquele jogo. Eles comemoravam toda vez que a bola passava por um garoto que ficava parado, observando-os jogar. Aquele garoto seria tipo o goleiro?

Mas então ele devia mover-se mais! E onde estavam os três gols?

Sirius não parecia conhecer algum daqueles garotos, mas ele estava bem relaxado enquanto simplesmente se metia no meio do jogo e começava a correr com os garotos. Nenhum deles perguntou nada a ele, apenas o aceitaram, como se já estivessem acostumados a vê-lo por ali.

A vida de sangues puros podia ser bem solitária. As únicas “amizades” que tinham eram arranjadas pelos pais com outros sangues puros, e eles não se viam com tanta frequência até o início de Hogwarts. Então não podia culpar Sirius por buscar ser criança um pouco.

— O seu irmão joga bem — um garoto trouxa sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Por que você não vai jogar com eles? — Andrômeda perguntou, sem corrigi-lo.

Gostaria que Sirius fosse seu irmão.

— Ah, eu não levo jeito para essas coisas — ele passou a mão pelo cabelo — Sou Ted Tonks.

Ela não deveria estar conversando com um trouxa.

Por que ele estava dizendo o seu nome?

Não é como se eles fossem se ver outras vezes.

— Andrômeda Black — respondeu, ainda observando Sirius correr.

Ele escorregou e caiu de joelhos no chão junto com outro garoto, mas não pareceu se importar, gargalhando.

Devia ser bem fácil ser homem.

Não ser filho de Druella também devia ajudar. Ela sempre fazia de tudo para que as suas filhas seguissem a etiqueta desde cedo, o que era bem frustrante. Tinha que ser a melhor em tudo, não podia demonstrar fraqueza, isso significava não se divertir.

Talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis se ela não fosse uma bruxa sangue pura. Os trouxas pareciam felizes em sua ignorância plena do mundo da magia. Ela nem usava a magia mesmo — exceto quando os adultos tentavam ensiná-las algo para irem a Hogwarts mais avançadas que os outros estudantes —, já que não tinha varinha.

Restavam apenas alguns meses para ir a Hogwarts.

Deveria ter ido no ano anterior, mas como ela nasceu depois de 1º de setembro, assim como Sirius, teve que esperar mais um ano. Seria a mais velha da turma. Odiava esse sistema.

Não foi a primeira vez que escapou da Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black sem que tia Walburga percebesse — tio Órion trabalhava o dia inteiro, assim como o seu pai, então não perceberia nada mesmo —, e nem a primeira que encontrou com aquele curioso trouxa.

Algumas vezes, Sirius parecia mal humorado demais para sair de casa e ela se arriscava sozinha pelas ruas e pelo parque próximos da mansão. Ele a encobriria, é claro, caso perguntassem algo.

— Eu moro naquela casa — Ted apontou para quatro casas de distância da dos Black.

— Eu não moro aqui, só venho visitar alguns parentes — Andrômeda respondeu, sem revelar muito.

— Você mora na 13?

Controlou-se antes de responder, já que a casa 12 era invisível para trouxas — e qualquer outra pessoa que não soubesse da sua existência, funcionava mais ou menos como o Caldeirão Furado.

— Não é seguro contar a estranhos onde você mora — ela comentou, sorrindo enigmática.

— Ei! Eu disse onde eu morava! Isso não é justo! — Ted protestou.

— Disse porque quis. Eu não perguntei.

Conforme aproximava-se setembro, eles ficavam mais próximos e Andrômeda ficava mais preocupada.

Ela desapareceria até julho do ano seguinte. O ano letivo dos trouxas ingleses era o mesmo dos bruxos e ela poderia argumentar que estava indo para um internato — o que não era exatamente mentira —, mas odiava a ideia de mentir. Manter um amigo trouxa era mais complicado do que ela pensou.

Narcisa começou a ficar desconfiada de suas saídas, apesar de Sirius sair com ela como forma de disfarçar, e ficava mais difícil de esconder a sua felicidade ao sair com o seu novo amigo e, de certa forma, vizinho.

Em três dias, ficou difícil de sair da casa. Narcisa tinha aberto a boca sobre as suas saídas com Sirius e tia Walburga ficou muito mais atenta, fazendo pergunta e estreitando os seus desagradáveis olhos — certamente Andrômeda não ia até a mansão para ficar próxima dela.

— Eu te dou cobertura — Sirius deu um jeito depois de um tempo, mas ela não podia ficar muito tempo fora.

— Fiquei de castigo, meus tios estão me pressionando — foi a desculpa que inventou para Ted.

Ele não tinha nem como imaginar como a sua vida era uma porcaria.

Era filho único, seu pai trabalhava em um canal de televisão — afinal, Sirius não sabia de tudo sobre os trouxas, já que errava o nome do aparelho a todo o momento — e sua mãe era professora de um colégio, o qual ele ia todo verão.

Quando tocaram no assunto de colégio, eles mudaram rapidamente de assunto, tanto ela quanto ele ficaram desconfortáveis, embora fosse claramente por motivos diferentes. Afinal, ela iria para um colégio de bruxaria dali a umas semanas.

E, naquele dia, quando ele deixou-a perto do número 12 e criou coragem para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha, tudo piorou.

Ela desejava que ele não tivesse feito isso.

E que sua mãe não estivesse olhando pela janela.

— Andrômeda Rosier Black, o que significa isso? — Druella podia gritar mais do que Walburga, apesar de ser mais contida na frente de outras pessoas.

— Eu lhe disse que não cria os seus filhos direito — a sua tia opinou, tão desagradável como sempre — Se fosse comigo, essa garota passaria a noite no porão.

Nenhuma resposta que pudesse dar ajudaria.

— Nós só estávamos conversando — ela respondeu, sabendo disso.

— Conversando? E o que você estava conversando com um trouxa imundo, Andrômeda? Contando sobre o nosso mundo a ele? — Druella gritou.

— Não! Eu não contei nada! — Andrômeda exclamou, exasperada.

— Não grite comigo! — ela levantou a mão para bater-lhe, mas Sirius pôs-se à sua frente.

Todos ficaram tensos.

Walburga não tinha direito de bater nas filhas de Druella, e Druella não tinha direito de bater nos filhos de Walburga. Não sem permissão, pelo menos. Era um acordo mútuo que tinham para uma melhor convivência, tendo as duas personalidades tão diferentes.

— Eu estou criando uma Dorcus Twelvetrees, eu não acredito nisso — Druella abaixou a mão, já que Sirius não ia sair da frente de Andrômeda, e pôs em seu rosto.

Sua mãe nunca tinha levantado a mão a ela.

Narcisa estava pasma com a cena à sua frente, parecendo pensar o mesmo que ela. Talvez temesse que, agora que sua mãe teve a coragem de tentar com Andrômeda, fosse ter a mesma coragem para tentar com as outras duas filhas.

Por uma vez, Walburga parecia sentir pena de Druella, tendo até mesmo oferecido uma xícara de chá para que ela se acalmasse.

— O seu pai vai resolver isso — Druella disse, por fim, quando já tinha se acalmado.

Andrômeda perdeu a cor de seu rosto.

Os Black tinham muitos contatos de dentro do Ministério. Se eles matassem um trouxa, certamente conseguiriam subornar alguém para fazer vista grossa. Ele simplesmente pensamento fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

Ted não merecia isso. E tudo por sua causa.

Quando ela voltou para casa até mesmo o elfo doméstico de sua mãe parecia sair de seu caminho, como se ela estivesse contaminada por andar próxima de um trouxa.

Não importava-se com isso. Estava mais preocupada em saber o que aconteceria com Ted. Se ela ao menos pudesse avisá-lo, conseguir alguma ajuda, mas quem a ajudaria? Era uma garota de 11 anos. Ninguém daria atenção a ela.

Imaginava que seu pai a olharia com decepção, mas Cygnus apenas lançou-lhe um olhar frio, antes de ignorá-la pelos próximos dois dias. Foi Druella, depois de ter se recuperado do choque, quem foi conversar com ela.

— Você já tem 11 anos, Andrômeda, já tem idade o suficiente para entender o que é certo e o que é errado. Não pode se comunicar com trouxas, pôs em risco o Estatuto de Sigilo a Magia.

Ela sabia muito bem que o Estatuto de Sigilo não era o problema.

— O que vai acontecer com ele? — ela interrompeu o seu discurso.

Sua mãe pareceu ter perdido a voz calma, de quem estava se forçando a esquecer o acontecido, e voltou a emburrecer a face.

— E o que te importa o que vai acontecer a um trouxa? — ela perguntou, ríspida — Deveria estar preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido a você.

No dia seguinte, obrigou-a a ficar com tia Walburga na sala de visitas, de cara para a árvore genealógica da família, citando os motivos pelos quais tinham tantas manchas de cigarro.

Isla Black, casada com um nascido trouxa.

Fineus Black, apoiou os direitos dos trouxas.

Marius Black, um aborto.

Cedrella Black, casou-se com um traidor do sangue.

Eduardus Limette Black, causa desconhecida. Diziam que ele fez algo tão sério que nem ousavam revelar para as gerações seguintes o que tinha causado a sua deserção.

Conseguiu escapar das garras de Walburga depois de um tempo, mas não atreveu-se a ir para fora da casa, preferindo procurar por Sirius em seu quarto.

— Sabe o que fizeram com ele? — perguntou, não querendo evidenciar muito o seu medo da resposta.

— Entraram em contato com os obliviadores — ele respondeu, parecia ter perdido a vontade de sair de casa tanto quanto ela.

Feitiços de memória muitas vezes podiam trazer sequelas, mesmo que fossem usados por obliviadores experientes. Mesmo assim, era um pouco de alívio saber que ele não estava morto, não duvidava da crueldade de seus familiares quando se tratava de trouxas.

— Ele era legal — comentou, ao perceber que Andrômeda não falava.

— É, ele era — conseguiu conter as suas lágrimas.

Tinha lido muitos livros para saber que não era nova demais para se encantar por um garoto. Ted Tonks tinha sido o seu primeiro amor e ela nunca o esqueceria, apesar do fim que teve a sua breve amizade.

Seus pais não apagaram a sua memória porque claramente queriam que ela se lembrasse do que quase aconteceu a ela e o que acontecia às pessoas quando ela resolvia se envolver com eles. A mensagem não era só sobre trouxas, Bellatrix fez o favor de avisá-la com o seu sorriso sádico. Às vezes se perguntava se a irmã pegava uma faca e cortava o próprio braço ou se só sentia prazer ao ver outras pessoas sendo feridas.

Não conseguiu ver alegria nas coisas que fazia, nem mesmo sentiu-se extasiada por ir a Hogwarts. Não se enganava de pensar que estaria livre por estar longe de casa, seus pais manteriam controle sobre ela para sempre, até mesmo quando estivesse casada com o homem que eles escolhessem para ela.

O chapéu seletor demorou um pouco para se decidir entre a Ravenclaw e a Slytherin, mas por fim decidiu pela casa de seus pais. Se era pelo seu sangue ou por ter realmente astúcia em seu sangue, ela não saberia dizer. Só tinha 11 anos, talvez ele previsse o seu futuro.

Foi uma das primeiras a ser chamada e selecionada para a Slytherin. Pôde ver Bellatrix aplaudir junto com os colegas de classe, desinteressada. Não era como se ela se importasse. Sentou-se à mesa, esperando os outros alunos juntarem-se a ela.

— Tonks, Ted.

Levantou o rosto, pasma, o coração batendo rápido.

Tinha escutado direito?

Um garoto foi até o chapéu seletor. Era ele.

Voltou o olhar para a mesa, sentindo-se ainda chocada com a descoberta. Ted não era trouxa, ele era um bruxo.

— Hufflepuff!

A mesa amarela aplaudiu efusivamente a chegada de um novo estudante. Completamente diferente de como a Slytherin fazia, eles examinavam os novos alunos, perguntando-se qual a capacidade deles, se eles mereciam estar lá.

Rapidamente a animação abrandou-se e ela pensou com clareza. Isso não mudava nada. Sim, Ted Tonks era um bruxo, mas nascido trouxa — sangue ruim, como diziam seus pais —, e ele também tinha tido sua memória apagada.

Tentou aproximar-se uma vez e ele acabou sem lembranças. Não cometeria esse erro de novo. Se realmente se importava com ele, precisava manter distância, ou ele poderia realmente acabar morto.

Uma coisa era um trouxa morrer por magia, mas um nascido trouxa era muito mais fácil de acobertar.

Quando ele passou os olhos por ela e não mostrou o menor sinal de reconhecimento, ela teve certeza de que nada mudou.

Não havia esperanças para uma amizade que já começou fadada ao fracasso.

**6 anos depois...**

Andrômeda abriu a porta da cabine que permanecia sempre vazia no Expresso de Hogwarts, exceto quando era usada por monitores para suas reuniões. Secou as mãos na saia do uniforme, tentando conter o nervosismo, ela não estava mesmo esperando que o professor Dumbledore considerasse que, de todo o sétimo ano, ela era a mais indicada para ser monitora chefe. Uma sonserina não ocupava esse cargo havia décadas — o que era um pouco preconceituoso, mas ela não podia negar que seus colegas de turma deixavam a desejar nas responsabilidades, mais do que estudantes de outras casas.

Era um alívio não precisar mais dividir dormitório com outras alunas de sua casa, já que monitores chefes tinham os seus próprios quartos. Ela nem sequer tinha se tornado monitora, mas mesmo assim Dumbledore a nomeou como monitora chefe! Isso era inacreditável, ela nem sabia ser possível.

O trem começou a mover-se e ela aguardou pela chegada dos monitores do 5º e 6º ano das quatro casas de Hogwarts, além do monitor chefe que deveria auxiliá-la. Não era surpresa alguma que Narcisa tivesse sido escolhida monitora da Slytherin, apesar de seu claro desinteresse pela disciplina.

— Perdão pelo atraso.

Andrômeda olhou surpresa para a porta e agradecia pelos outros monitores não terem chegado ainda.

— Te-Tonks — corrigiu-se rapidamente.

Sendo de casas diferentes, ela tinha conseguido manter relativa distância dele, já que só compartilhavam as aulas de Feitiços, mas aquilo era completamente diferente. Dividir monitoria os obrigaria a ter mais contato.

Andrômeda duvidava que as coisas permanecessem como estavam — como deveriam — naquele último ano.

Afinal, ela nunca tinha se esquecido de seu primeiro amor de infância.


End file.
